More than partners
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: After being friends and teammates for so long. Cammy noticed Yuna start acting weird. She gets concerned and tries to help.
1. Story

A request from Guardian King. This lemon takes place inside another fanfic that I haven't started yet. However, you won't need to read that fanfic to understand this story!

And this fanfic isn't made to represent how powerful the characters would be in their actual forms. It's just a story for the fun of it!

I don't own any series being used!

Gekko's(Metal Gear Solid) wear attacking a city. Many people ran from the machines. They shot buildings, jumped on cars, and killed people.

"These monsters are attacking the city!" A news man said. "Request help from the-"

Static snow covered the screen.

From above, a line of light shot down. It flew through many of the enemies. They blew up afterwards. A small figure jumped off the light, relieving themselves to be Kirby!

A Gekko tried to step on him, but despite his size. The marshmallow flipped it over his head. He then jumped up and flew down.

"AYE!" Kirby roared.

He punched a role through it. The robot blew up soon after.

A young woman, named as Yuna dashed out from the alleyway. She shot three Gekko's. One rushed her, but she jumped aside and shot it. The robot fell to the ground.

"Yes!" Yuna cheered. " I got this!

The other two dashed at her. She saw one get closer and shot it's legs.

"No you don't!" She told.

When it fell, the other tripped over it. Yuna then charged up a blasted and fired at them.

"Over here!" A voice called

The Gekko turned to get an uppercut. The punched sent it soaring into the air.

"Shoryuken!" The voice call.

After landing on the ground, the light showed the man was Ken Masters.

"Who else wants some?!" He asked.

Another Gekko fired, but he easily dodged all the bullets.

"Hadoken!" He called.

The blasted hit the robot. With his chanced, Ken zoomed over. The fighter leaped up and threw a kick of flames to it. He busted through the robot's body.

"Oh, yeah!" Ken smirked. That's what I'm talking about!"

A young woman doubled kicked a Gekko into another one. She landed in a crouch pose, showing that she was Cammy White.

A Gekko from behind fired, but she jumped over the bullets. She did a spin kick, breaking it's top off.

"Nice job, Yuna," The bristish woman complimented.

"Oh, thanks," Yuna blushed.

From above, a missile hit a gekko. Other gekko's looked up to see Sold Snake on top of a building. They fired but, he got back. He reloaded and shot them again.

Before they shot back. Snake jumped off the building. He landed on one of the gekko. After placing a bomb on it, eh jumped off.

"Now!" The soldier said while presses a remote.

The gekko exploded, sending it's fiery parts onto others.

After finishing their work, the five heroes got together.

"That was sick, guys!" Ken told.

"Thanks!' Yuna smiled.

"Po-yo?!" Kirby asked

"We'll eat later, Kirby," Cammy smiled.

Snake placed his hand on his earphone. He told, "Mission accplomised. Returning to base."

At base, the five heroes stood in a line. General Pepper and Impa(Hyrule warriors version) smiled.

"Great job, soldiers!" The dog congratulated. "You all did win work today!"

"Yes, we're very proud of you all!" Impa smiled.

"Thank you!" They smiled.

"Take the rest of the day off," He told.

The team sent out for Five Guys. Kirby inhaled seven meals quickly.

"Jesus Christ!" Ken shouted. "Does this guy ever get full?!"

"He has a dimension for a stomach," Snake told. "Of course not!"

"I'm glad Pepper assigned us in a team," Cammy said before taking a sip of soda. "We all work so well together."

"Po-yo!" Kiry smiled.

"No, kidding!" Ken replied before biting his burger.

watch?v=RFk-tTYwPEQ

As they talked, Yuna smiled at Cammy. She used her hand to told her head up. Her vision showed sparkly lights around Cammy. The blonde's voice got sexy.

Yuna eyed Cammy's pretty face and strong body. She was never embarrassed to have her rear be shown off when in that one piece suit.

Cammy soon noticed Yuna smiling at her.

"Yuna, are you okay?" She asked.

Yuna was lost in space.

Cammy's wear were translated to, "Yuna. You're so cute and sexy. I just wanna chew you up!"

"Hey, Yuna!" She called.

Cammy snapped her fingers in front of her face. This made her wake up from her fantasy.

Music stops

"Oh, so sorry!" She apologized. "I dozed off there."

The next day

Yuna walked downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Snake, Ken, and Kirb at the table. Snake was drinking coffee. Ken and Kirby ate pancakes.

Yuna turned to see Cammy had her back turned to her. She was facing the fridge. Yuna had a great view of the Street Fighter's ass.

watch?v=RFk-tTYwPEQ

Sparkles surrounded Cammy. She turned around and gave Yuna a sexy look.

"Hey, beautiful!" She told. "Doing anything later tonight?

She stood against the fridge door in a sexy way. Yuna store at her with a dorky smile.

"Yuna! Yuna! Yuna!"

Music stops

Yuna blinked to see it was all in her imagination.

"Are you okay?" Cammy asked.

"Sorry, I'm a little gassy this morning," She told.

Cammy look at her with a questioning face.

The scene changed to the team was together in a training room. Kirby was lifting weights that were 1,000's of tons. Snake was practicing his aim. Ken was hitting a punching back.

Cammy and Yuna were on a training mat.

"Ready?" The english woman asked.

"Ready, Freddy!" The summoner answered.

Yuna made the first move by running over. Cammy threw a kick, but Yuna dodged it. She grabbed her leg and threw her across the mat. Cammy did a flip to land on her feet.

"Not bad!" She complemented. "You've improved a lot since we first meet!"

"Thank you!" She smiled.

Yuna tried to punch, but Cammy grabbed it. She then jabbed her abdomen. With Yuna's guard down, Cammy tackled her to the floor. Yuna tapped out, getting freed soon after.

Cammy jumped while spinning. This gave Yuna a great view of her rear end. She froze in amusement, watching it jiggle. In fact, Yuna was so focused on her ass. She forgot they were in a match. This allowed Cammy to land a solid kick to her shoulder. The summoner was sent flying off the mat, onto a chair.

"What was that?!" Ken asked.

Ken and Kirby rushed over to meet Cammy helping Yuna up.

"Everything okay here?" Ken asked.

"Oi!" Kirby cried.

"I'm okay," Yuna said while standing up.

"Yuna, something is wrong with you." Cammy said. "You've been out of focus lately."

"No, I'm fine!" She told. "I just need to take a little break.

She left the room.

"Po-yo?!" Kirby asked.

"I don't know Kirby," Cammy told. "I hope she gets better though."

Cammy and Kirby went back to training. Ken smiled as he held his chin.

"I think I know what's happening!" The blonde smirked.

Yuna made her way up to her room. She slammed the door hard, breathing heavily.

"I can't control myself much longer!" She cried.

The summoner locked the door and closed the blinds. She then stipped naked and feel on her bed. Yuna used one hand to rub her crotch and the other to squeeze her breast.

"C-Cammy…" She moaned.

She increased the speed of her rubs.

"I need you so badly!" She cried.

She keep rubbing and rubbing. She felt so hot. Sweat was pouring down her body. It was like she was about to explode.

"Cammy!" She yelled.

She then released herself. After a minute, she went to take a shower.

"I need to get control over myself," She said. "But how?!"

The next day

The team was back to doing their training. Kirby hitting a punching bag. Ken doing many push-ups. And Snake running laps.

For Cammy, she was waiting for Yuna by the wrestling match. She tapped her tights and searched the room.

Kirby soon noticed Cammy standing still. The alien walked up to her.

"Po-yo," He called.

"Oh, hi Kirby!" Cammy smiled.

"Ooo?" He asked.

"Waiting for Yuna," the Street Fighter answered. "We always going our training around this time."

"Mmm?" The pink creature asked.

"I'm sure she's fine," Cammy smiled.

After about 20 minutes, Ken stopped to take a break. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Ken then picked up his water bottle. Before he took a sip, he noticed a familiar figure walk by the door. Blonde went to take a look.

Yuna was walking down the hall. She was feeling uneasy. She walked fast while hugging herself.

"Hey, Yuna!" Ken called.

The summoner screeched before jumping around. Seeing it was Ken who said that. She put a fake smile on.

"Oh, hi Ken!" She said.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get some fresh air!" Yuna lied.

"You have a crush on her don't you?" Ken asked with a smug smile.d

Yuna blushed hard before taking a step back.

"What, who, are you talking about?!" She lied again, training to defend herself.

She looked at Masters faced. That smiled indicated he knew everything going on. She inhaled while lowering her head.

"Don't worry," He told. "Your secrets safe with me!"

"Oh, thanks so much Ken!" She smiled before giving him a hug. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some fresh air!"

She then took her leave.

Mall

Yuna was sitting in the food court of a futuristic mall. It was ten stories tall. Pods carried customers across the mall. Most stores were colorful and shiny.

She was drinking bubble tea. After a long sip, she breathed in. She placed her shoulders on the table before using her hands to cover her face.

"How am I going to explain my feelings to her?" She asked herself.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice came.

"No, go ahead," she answered.

"Something bothering you, Yuna?" The voice asked.

"A lit-"

The voice saying her name made her pause. Yuna looked up to see that it was Impa.

"Impa!" She smiled. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was out in the mall, and saw you," She answered.

"I'm happy to see you!" Yuna told.

"Now tell me what's been bothering you?" The Sheikah asked.

"Well, it's just…" She paused for a moment. "I have a crush."

"That's wonderful, Yuna!" Impa told.

"It's just any crush," She said. "I have feelings for another woman."

"It's Cammy isn't it?" The teacher asked.

"Yes," Yuna sighed.

"When confessing your feelings, you have to show strong meaning in your words!" Impa explained. "Make the person feel happy and understand your feelings!"

"I know, but I'm worried I'll mess up!" She said.

"Take your time and confess when you're ready," Impa smiled.

"Thanks, Impa!" Yuna thanked.

Back at the base, Impa found Cammy worried.

"Is Yuna okay?" Cammy asked.

"She's much better now," She smiled.

"Great!" The britaish woman smiled. "What was the problem?"

"She has a crush on someone, special!" Impa told.

"Who is it?!" Cammy asked excited.

Impa gave grinned. The answer was all over her face.

"I knew it!" Cammy shoued while jumping.

She then dashed off to find Yuna.

"Love for you," The Sheikah said.

Yuna was laying on her bed. Many thoughts ran through her head.

'How am I going to confess my feelings?' She asked mentally.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," She called. "The door's unlocked."

After the door opened and closed. Yuna turned to see it was Cammy. The summoner got up and focused.

"Oh, hi Cammy!" Yuna said, trying to hide what she was thinking.

"Yuna, there's something I need to tell you," She said.

"What is it?" The other woman asked.

watch?v=63oL09IgLKs

Cammy placed one hand on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna looked into Cammy's powerful eyes. So much tension was applied to her face, it made Yuna freeze.

"Yuna," She began. "You and I have been friends for a long time now. You've been like a younger sister to me."

Those words made Yuna feel so warm. It was unable to speak.

"I've seen the way you look at me. You're always so happy and trying to help everyone. When you smile, I smile."

"C-Cammy-"

She was silenced by Cammy's pointer finger.

"What I'm trying to say is…..I love you!"

The FF girl was in shock. Her voice was so calm, but those words were so powerful. She felt so shocked but so happy! Tears emerged from her eyes. She gave Cammy a strong hug.

"Oh, we got a hugger!" The street fighter said.

"Thank you so much, Cammy!" She cried. "I love you too!"

Cammy hugged back, tears going on her shoulder. The two shared a moment of quiet together.

Music stops

Cammy and Yuna were walking down stairs. Yuna was hugging her arm, while resting her head on Cammy's shoulder. The street fighter smiled at her lover.

The two soon reached everyone at the bottom of the stairs.

"Congrats!" They all said.

Aww, thanks guys!" The two both thanked.

"You did well, little sis!" Ken winked.

"Po-yo!" Kirby cheered.

"Well done!" Pepper complimented.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Impa smiled.

The sheikah gently elbowed Snake.

"Congrats!" He moaned.

"Now if you don't mind," Cammy started. "We need some us time."

Everyone nodded as they left for a date.

The two were having frozen yogurt. They laughed and talked the day away.

"Man, I've never been so happy before!" Yuna smiled.

"It's called, love Yuna!" Cammy smiled.

"Yeah, you're right!" She said.

The summoner stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna get some fresh out," She told. "Be back in a few."

She walked outside and breathed. She smiled at the setting sun. A cool breeze flew across her body. Yuna closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Hey pretty lady!" A voice called.

Yuna turned around to see a creep walk up to see.

"Doing anything later today?" He asked.

"I'm busy, sorry!" She told.

Before she could walk away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Come on! I won't bite...much!" He smiled.

"I said I'm busy!" She snapped.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Get off me!" She yelled.

Yuna kicked his crotch. The man let go and tell to his knees.

"That hurt…." He cried.

The creepy then passed out.

"That's what you get for messing with me!" She told.

Yuna heard Cammy walked outside.

"Holy crap, what happened?!" She asked.

"Some creepy touched me," Yuna answered.

"Why you!" She growled

Before Cammy hit him, Yuna held her back.

"I already took care of him!" She winked.

Cammy smiled and nodded.

The two headed back to their rooms at base.

"What a day!" Yuna smiled. "Thanks so much, Cammy!"

"It doesn't have to end now!" Cammy told.

"What do you mean by-"

She saw Cammy smiling at her. She had the bedroom eyes.

Yuna blushed before saying, "Oh, that!"

The two then went to Cammy's room.


	2. Sex scene

After locking the door and closing the blinds. The two made their way to the bed. Yuna stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Cammy asked.

"I'm just a little nervous," Yuna said.

"It's okay," Cammy said. "Everyone gets like that their first time."

"What if I screw up?" Yuna asked.

"Then let me start," She told.

Cammy gently placed her lover on the bed. She rested her body on top of her's. The street fighter then laid kisses over her face. Yuna blushed and moaned under her. Blonde then placed a kiss on her neck.

Cammy soon removed her top, revealing her c-cup breasts beneath a white bra. Yuna blushed before covering her chest.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Yuna!" Cammy chuckled.

"I can't help it" She cried.

Cammy then pushed her arms away. After unstrapping her bra. Cammy took hold of her breast. She gave it a soft squeeze.

The summoner moan as her touch. Cammy then twisted her pink nipple. After a minute, Cammy leaned to her other breast. Her breathed on it, making it pucker. She began sucking it.

"C-Cammy!" She cried!

She ignored it and kept sucking. She moved one breast in a circular motion while nibbling the other. Cammy licked her nipple before giving it a kiss.

Cammy kissed down Yuna's body. She pulled her shorts down soon followed by her panties. Yuna covered herself, only to get pushed back by Cammy.

Making sure Yuna was watching her. Cammy licked from her navel down to her pubis. She then flicked her tongue on her clit. Yuna cries grew louder. Cammy knew it was a lot of Yuna, but she wanted to push her more. She then used one finger to dig into her wetness.

Sensing she was close, Cammy stopped. Yuna breathed hard, sweat all over her body. The street fighter slowly climbed up her body. She leaned down to her ear.

"Now you do me," She told.

Yuna blushed hard from that comment.

"I don't know if-"

She was silenced by Cammy's finger.

"You'll only know if you try," she smiled.

Knowing she couldn't argue against that. Yuna let Cammy lay on the bed.

Cammy removed her beret and undid her braid. Yuna helped Cammy take off her one piece suit. She unstrapped her bra, making her breasts bounce slightly. She leaned down and sucked her boob. Cammy arched her back for her lover.

'_This is actually fun!' _Yuna thought.

She squeezed her boob as she started biting her nipple. Cammy yelp by this.

"You're a quick learner, Yuna!" She complimented.

"Thank you!" She smiled.

Yuna now had view of Cammy's abs. She gently massaged them. Yuna then gave them a kiss.

The summoner then removed Cammy's panties. Her finger entered her womanhood. Cammy yelp before biting her lip. Yuna rubbed her finger within her.

Cammy held the bed sheets tight. She shut her eyes tightly while crying. Cammy then wrapped her legs around Yuna's head, pulling her closer.

Before she came, Yuna stopped. Cammy moved her legs away, allowing Yuna to lead back upwards.

Cammy grabbed Yuna and threw her onto the bed. Cammy pressed her lips against Yuna's. Yuna kissed back, before hugging her. She then rubbed her larger breasts against Yuna's. Cammy's nipples circles her's.

The brititsh women then rubbed their womanhoods together. They moaned louder as Cammy rubbed harder. Yuna held Cammy's ass with one hand. She used the other to make Cammy look at her.

Yuna kicked Cammy off the bed. Cammy got back on guard only to be slammed against a wall. They kissed again, exploring each others waist while doing so.

The street fighter's hand found Yuna's crotch. She held it and rubbed. Yuna moaned, but held a serious expression. After leaving her lower regions, Cammy sucked Yuna's wetness off her hands. She then went back to rubbing.

Not wanting her to have all the fun. Yuna dug her fingers into Cammy's pussy. They forced both to cry as they left soft kisses across their faces.

After returning to the bed. The two women got in a scissor position. Cammy and Yuna rubbed slow, but hard. Their breathing increased as they gave lustful looks to each other.

Cammy used her hand to rub against her. Yuna thought about doing the same, but chose to let Cammy handle this. Cammy having much larger hips gave her an advantage anyway.

This feeling forced Yuna to fall backwards. With her chance, Cammy harshy pulled her leg and slammed their pussies together. Yuna screamed by Cammy's work.

Blonde keep pushing and pushing. Yuna wasn't even trying to fight back. Cammy sat upwards, held her led up, and went full speed.

Yuna screamed Cammy's name. The two cam, before Cammy fell on top of her. Cammy kissed her cheek before telling.

"Let's go take a shower."

The two made their way to take a shower. Hot water cleaned them off. Yuna leaned her head back, resting her eyes.

Cammy walked up behind her. She massaged her shoulders. Yuna moaned at how slow, but strong she was doing it.

The street fighter got close, pressing her crotch against Yuna's rear. Yuna look sideways, only for Cammy to pressed her lips against hers. Brunette kissed back, digging her tongue into Cammy's mouth.

White then grasped her breasts. She moved them in a circular motion. Yuna's cried as Cammy licked her war. She then twisted her nipples hard. Before Yuna could moan any louder, Cammy pulled her niples outward.

With one hand still holding her boob. Blonde used her other one to roam down her slender body. She then held her womanhood hard.

"Cammy!" Yuna yelled.

Cammy ignored her and rubbed. She felt that she was still wet, but didn't care. The britiath woman then used one finger to enter her wetness.

"W-wait!" She told.

She again ignored Yuna. While rubbing inside her. Cammy pinched her nipple. She also gently bite her ear.

Sensing she was close, Cammy pulled her finger out. Yuna put an upset face on.

"Turn around," Cammy cooed into her war.

The FF girl did as she was told. After turned around, Cammy leaned downwards. She then licked her nippled.

"Oh, yes!" She cried.

Cammy keep a slow pace. She started sucking it. Doing all this with only her mouth was fantastic. Yuna arched her back, giving her lover more. Cammy then bit her, making her yelp. With her teeth still holding her nipple. Cammy used her mouth to pull it outwards.

As if that wasn't enough, Cammy pushed Yuna against the titles. After holding her leg up, Cammy slammed their pussies together. Yuna moaned with her hit taken.

She was about to cum, but stopped before she did so.

"Please don't stop!" Yuna begged.

Cammy shook her head. She then kissed her, preventing Yuna from saying anymore. Cammy rubbed her larger breasts against Yuna's. She then slammed her crotch on her lover's.

"CAMMY!" She screamed for the world to hear.

Both came, before falling on the floor.

After cleaning off, Cammy turned the shower off. She carried Yuna bridal style back to the bed. Blonde placed her on the bed. She then joined her and covered both with a blanket.

She saw she had already fallen asleep. Cammy kissed her forehead before saying,

"Goodnight."

She then went off to dreamland.


End file.
